minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nia
Note From Writer Hello This is a Nopdragon , This is a Part My Big Series Project"The Nia Series" It's Part Two But This Idea From Same Video From Youtube.(Sorry About English Because I'm From Thailand) And Are You Ready About My Pasta? Part One:Hunter Society Chapter One - Begin of the End of The Fun... I Set on Chair I'm Going Look at Competer"Minecraft" Yeah My Competer Have a Minecraft But I Can't Play This Game In This Time or Forever, It's Begin From My Friends Jame '''He Create His Server it's Call '''The Sword '''But It's not Private Server, In First Time Player Just '''60 But Last Time 100 Player Join This Game!!!! '''And After This Time Never Who Play '''The Sword. '''And If You Question About Why '''Jame '''Not Create It's Was a Private Server Because First He Don't like it And That Why So Many Player Call He"G0Z" or "Mr.Clown" But I Like Call His Real Name. '''Chapter Two - Fell Out Of The World In One Day And It's Last Day For Fun, I Play Minecraft In Sword '''Server But Something Happing Someone In Many Player Jump On Water And He Dead But Something Interesting In Chat It's Say"Mr.book2 Fell Out of the word" But Everyone Jump on Water Nothing Happing '''Jame '''Talk to This Guy But In This Time. Someone Dead Same. And After This Thing happen Again All Admin In Server And Me investigate About This Thing. '''Chapter Three - Nia And After This Thing happen Again All Admin Investigate About This Thing And In Investigate Everyone In Server Say Something Same Everyone In Server Everyone See Creepy Player have a Skin White And Blu Eye Before This Thing happen, We Laugh About Word From Everyone In Server And One In Admin Call Creepy Player"N.I.A(Noob Is Awesome)" But Jame '''Not Laugh About '''Nia He Order All Admin Search Place About Discovery Nia '''And Someone Found Something....It's a Pillar '''Chapter Four - Pillar? Now, We See Strange Pillar In Home Someone It's was One In Home Can Find N.I.A '''But We Or House's owner or Everyone In Server Not Create it's And Everyone Think It's Was a '''Nia. '''But I Remember This Pillar It's From Cave And I Talk With '''Jame '''About Pillar In Cave And Pillar In This House, So '''Jame '''Order All Admin Sherch Pillar In Cave. '''Chapter Five - The End of The Story After All Admin Sherch Pillar In Cave We Not See It's And That Means This is Pillar Same In Cave But Doubt not yet, Everyone In Server Ban By Error_404_Error And Me too, After This Event I Know About All Player And Jame '''Is Dead They Dead But Not Me. '''Chapter Six - Hunter Society And In This Time Right Now And Yeah, I Can't Minecraft In This Time Or Forever But I Tell About Nia '''In Reddit Groups '''r/minecraft '''And Many People Think It's Fake But One In People Think It's Real And He is a Member In Hunter Society He Tell Me Let's meet In My Home. '''THE END Category:Creepypasta